This invention is directed to a toy wherein a first and second body are capable of being connected to a third body and when so connected the totality of the bodies are capable of being moved by a motor means located in the first body. Further, the motor means is connected to movable appendages located in said first body with the totality of the bodies being moved by alternate contact of the lower ends of the front appendage with a support surface.
Certain toys are known wherein the toys are capable of exhibiting a rocking motion by alternately moving one appendage with respect to a second. If only two appendages are utilized for the toy, the base of these two appendages must be of a sufficiently broad and planar nature so as to allow each of the bases to individually support the toy. If three or four appendages are utilized to support the toy, it is not necessary to have the bases of planar nature; however it is necessary to coordinate the movement of these appendages in order to have the toy move across a support surface.
In toys which utilize four appendages to support the toy and which generally are shaped so as to mimic animal figures and the like, it is necessary to coordinate the movement of all of the four appendages such that they move simultaneously under the influence of a motor or the like. As such, it is necessary for the bodies of these toys to be a unified member, with appropriate connecting links between the front and rear appendages and the motor such that all the appendages can be made to move in unison.
Heretofore, it has been impossible to construct toys which are capable of moving in a walking-like motion with a portion of the toy incorporating moveable appendages which are driven by a motor and a second portion of the toy separable from the first portion but also including appropriate appendages which are capable of moving in a walking motion. While heretofore it has been possible to construct toys with the separable appendage which could be moved by a rolling motion or the like, as stated in the previous sentence, a walking motion has not been achieved.